


All Through the Night

by planbvessel (toastedhazelnut)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedhazelnut/pseuds/planbvessel
Summary: Lucifer shows Nick his wings.





	All Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've shipped Lucifer/Nick for quite a while, and I wrote this years ago. I thought I'd share despite that fact. I'm watching the current season, and I enjoy it, but I prefer to base my writing off of Lucifer's and Nick's characterizations in season 5 even now. Title is based on All Through the Night by Cyndi Lauper. Hopefully, someone enjoys! Thank you for reading!

Tiny tremors ran down the silky ebony arch of the angel’s wing as Nick’s fingers brushed over and between feathers, entranced by their unique beauty. He hadn’t seen or touched them before now, wanting to but remaining patient and understanding he had to gain that privilege; an angel’s wings were an intimate aspect of their being, Lucifer especially protective of his own. However, waiting proved to be rewarding, Nick finally able to set eyes on them himself, to explore every bend and tip to his and Lucifer’s satisfaction.

They were massive, one whole wing equal in size to the length of Lucifer’s body, both curled around Nick in a gentle embrace, skimming across bare skin. The edges were frayed, burnt and blackened in the deepest recesses of Hell. A small number of feathers were crooked, curving at awkward angles; a few places stripped of feathers all together. Yet Nick stared in awe at the Devil’s wings, inhaling their hazy scent as he pressed a light kiss to the outer edge, eliciting a shudder and faint, breathy gasp from the angel beside him.

Nick smiled, meeting Lucifer’s gaze, his blue eyes dark beneath light lashes. He cupped the back of Nick’s neck, fingers twisting in the short blonde hair that lay there, and pulled him close, catching that smiling mouth with his own. Nick’s heart still beat wildly, the want and excitement of each kiss similar to the very first the two shared months ago, lips fitting and moving together in their now familiarly perfect rhythm; soft, sweet, and affectionate kisses that sent a shiver down the length of Nick’s spine and warmed him from head to toe.

Arms replaced wings, holding Nick, keeping him close. “I love them. They’re beautiful,” he murmured as they broke away, resting his head in the curve of Lucifer’s neck, placing a lazy kiss there. “But you already know that.” Lucifer was the Morningstar, the brightest, the most beautiful and distinctive angel in creation, of course his wings would be just as magnificent as who they belonged to. Nick never doubted they would be anything less, and their reveal signified Lucifer’s trust in him, something that meant the world to Nick. “They’re perfect, really.”

“Yes. I do know.” Lucifer draped a wing over Nick, sighing in contentment when the former vessel’s hand sought it out, fingers resuming their gentle caress. Then the corners of the archangel’s mouth curved upward into a proud grin; a grin Nick managed to grow fond, finding it endearing. “Though your love is appreciated.”

Chuckling, Nick settled against Lucifer, fighting and failing to overcome exhaustion. “Mm-hmm,” he muttered, amused by the angel’s confidence, one thing that truly never got old no matter how many years passed; sometimes, Nick found that overbearing certainty endearing, too, but only sometimes. Lids fluttering to a close, he felt Lucifer’s Grace reach out and envelop him, a source of comfort, which lulled him into another night of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
